


Saiunkoku Monogatari

by MusicET



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicET/pseuds/MusicET
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the story about Shuurei, but what about her best friend who is also from a noble family? <br/>Everyone thinks that all the families closed their gates during the fight for the throne but what about a family who opened their gates and were willing to help, the Tsuki Family, meaning the Moon Family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Saiunkoku Montagari

Character Profile

 **Name:** Tsukiyo Tsuki

 **Age:** 19

**Looks:**

  * Long White Hair
  * Blue Sparkling Eyes
  * S-Line = Hourglass Body
  * Tall = 178cm



**Personality:** Nice, Kind, Motherly, Quiet, Strong, Powerful, Friendly, Understanding, Determined, Persistence, Mysterious, Seductive, Secretive, Hard-working,

**Family:**

Kazumi Tsuki – 47 (decreased), Yuuto Tsuki – 47 (decrease)

<http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/vampireknight/images/1/12/Kuran_Family.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20100609003204>

Yuuta & Yuuma Tsuki – 45

[http://img-cache.cdn.gaiaonline.com/574e0b396723ffc50d14608f21ac8d83/http://i199.photobucket.com/albums/aa252/mamarosetrent/anime%20men/anime-cityboys.jpg?t=1193169071](http://img-cache.cdn.gaiaonline.com/574e0b396723ffc50d14608f21ac8d83/http:/i199.photobucket.com/albums/aa252/mamarosetrent/anime%20men/anime-cityboys.jpg?t=1193169071)

(Yuuta has long white hair and Yuuma has short black hair)

**11 older brothers**

– Yuu (29) – Tsubasa (29)

<http://s228.photobucket.com/user/kagome132465/media/Anime%20Boys/l_8aebb4f4c3d5e282d5a0222f25f97d2f.jpg.html?t=1262714855>

– Takuma (28)

<http://rs592.pbsrc.com/albums/tt7/Sara_Shadow/Other%20Anime/Ri00.jpg~c200>

– Takeshi (27)

<http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/fairytailfanon/images/0/0d/Trees_original_demons_horns_long_hair_red_eyes_male_anime_boys_umbrellas_white_hair_japanese_clothes_www.wallpaperto.com_24.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150221225402>

– Takehiko (26)

<http://images.sodahead.com/polls/000230007/polls_1199186522_otAnimeGuy_0555_787943_answer_1_xlarge.jpeg>

– Takashi (25)

<http://s8.favim.com/orig/72/anime-anime-boy-anime-boys-anime-image-Favim.com-681579.jpg>

– Shin (24)

<https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/18/05/63/180563358515ab587bdbbad2324ee9fe.jpg>

– Ryuu (23)

<http://pm1.narvii.com/5679/dfebe42e92b458ef367c360e97d5db0b77c997be_hq.jpg>

– Ryouichi (22)

<http://images6.fanpop.com/image/answers/3336000/3336128_1376622379797.84res_500_310.jpg>

– Ren (21)

<http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/34400000/Sion-the-legend-of-the-legendary-heroes-34468744-452-546.png>

– Makoto (20)

<http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/kamigami-no-asobi/images/b/b8/Pp_balder.png/revision/latest?cb=20140103141218>

**Twin Brother** – Akihiko (19)

<http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/fairytailfanon/images/d/d0/Jason2.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150911144602>

**11 younger brothers**

– Kiyoshi (18)

<http://images5.fanpop.com/image/polls/938000/938389_1327798421943_full.jpg>

– Kaito (17)

<https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/29/02/fa/2902faa4124fbe498b408f740c4ba333.jpg>

– Hiroshi (16)

<http://images6.fanpop.com/image/answers/471000/471152_1366321839149_270_360.jpg>

– Hayate (15)

<http://img1.ak.crunchyroll.com/i/spire2/867cdb7123a8f4cf4cc277819a1c59641268562226_full.jpg>

– Daisuke (14)

<http://data.whicdn.com/images/85994260/superthumb.png>

– Daiki (13)

<https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/12/20/74/12207497188725dc293c834b7738a447.jpg>

– Arata (12)

<https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/05/38/1a/05381aa51dbb5e9ae5c1a2370c198897.jpg>

– Aoi (11)

<http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/clamp/images/f/fa/Syaoran.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130403112554>

– Mitsukini (10)

<http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-LNb-xLOYSJU/U2OkqrluO7I/AAAAAAAAAo0/6rNMJVsnUV8/s1600/Eriol+Hiraguizawa.png>

– Hiroyuki (9) – Atsushi (9)

[http://img-cache.cdn.gaiaonline.com/efea92557f89adf34989f694cbb0f412/http://i691.photobucket.com/albums/vv272/Charia0544/Itukocloseup.jpg](http://img-cache.cdn.gaiaonline.com/efea92557f89adf34989f694cbb0f412/http:/i691.photobucket.com/albums/vv272/Charia0544/Itukocloseup.jpg)

**Friends:**

  * Kou Shuurei
  * Shi Seiran
  * Kou Shouka
  * Kou Reishin
  * Kou Family
  * Kouchou-neesan
  * Ensei
  * Kou Kijin
  * 8 Underground Bosses of the Red Light District
  * And more



**Other Friends:**

Alex Paterson, Andrew Kelly, Ash Moon, Bailey Bo, Brandon Thompson, Charles Devin, Chris Day, Daniel Night, David Light, Dylan Bright, Evan Dark, Jacob Cast, Jayden Hill, Jett Pit, Luke Well, Max Ride, Phillip Robert, Rick Race, River Dim, Tyson Homes, Vincent Rip, West Sun, Damien, Patch, Jake, Ikuto, Jason, Vladimir, William, James, Luke, Joshua, Kiku, Zane, Kaito, Percy, Dane, Brook, Race, Nagihiko, Kuroko, Jai, Eric, Yamato, Aslan, Volos, Kyo, Akio, Conn, Dean, Takeshi, Len, Shin, Inu, Daniel and more….

**Soon-to-be Friends:**

  * Shi Ryuuki
  * Ran Shuuei
  * Lei Kouyuu
  * To Eigetsu
  * And more…



**Hobbies:**

  * Playing Instrument
  * Being Alone
  * Being up in a Tree
  * Singing
  * Dancing
  * Doing Art



**Talents:**

  * Amazing Martial Abilities
  * Use any-kind of weapons
  * Amazing Art Abilities
  * Amazing Instrumental Playing
  * [**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5N2VPGWGZ4**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5N2VPGWGZ4) Flute
  * [**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uQAzmIQIIc**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uQAzmIQIIc) Flute
  * [**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fdFGEg-9R8**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fdFGEg-9R8) Erhu
  * [**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uq0eb9naHW4**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uq0eb9naHW4) Erhu
  * [**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsUFD0Knydk**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsUFD0Knydk) Guitar
  * [**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6hDzHIsWtU**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6hDzHIsWtU) Koto
  * [**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQZ67UQkpG8**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQZ67UQkpG8) Koto
  * Great At Gaining & Gathering Information
  * Amazing Flexibility
  * Very Fast Learner
  * Very Strong



**Likes:**

  * Mythology
  * Winter
  * Music
  * Art
  * Singing
  * Dancing
  * Martial Arts
  * Weaponry



**Dislikes:**

  * Flirts
  * Love Confessions
  * Being Woken Up
  * Reviling Outfits
  * Parties
  * Her Birthday
  * When People Hurt Her Family and Friends.
  * And More



**Past:**

  * Lost her parents at 10
  * Lost her twin brother at 15
  * Lost her 1st Love at 13
  * Lost her 2nd Love at 14
  * Been abused and hurt by her evil uncles from 10-12 years of age
  * Met Shuurei and her family at 7 years old
  * Met Kouchou-neesan at 8 years old



**Facts:**

  * She is from a noble family the ‘Tsuki’ family.
  * She has a beautiful voice when she sings, very powerful and emotional – soft
  * Singing Voice sounds like Ailee



Example: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCEcWcIww5k> (I know it’s Korean, but imagine it Japanese)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fw4LnjM_k64> (I know it’s Korean, but imagine it Japanese)

  * Favorite Weapons:
  * Knife Fan
  * <http://static.cdn.ea.com/battlelog/prod/emblems/320/89/2832655241235144089.jpeg?v=1330857483.33>
  * <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a1/9a/56/a19a5628df075c4d9d2aee9dd8c622e1.jpg>
  * <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/17/b6/47/17b64748c696902a428fc09a3609b2b2.jpg>
  * <http://worth1000.s3.amazonaws.com/submissions/176000/176207_a5ae_625x1000.jpg>
  * Bow and Arrow 
  * <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/31/57/b6/3157b6e1b09f27bcc7e92e7ba15c328f.jpg>
  * throwing knives 
  * <http://images.knifecenter.com/thumb/1500x1500/knifecenter/united/images/UC2802.jpg>
  * <http://www.hanzoswords.com/Aeroblades-12-Piece-Tornado-Throwing-Knives-Set_p_1264.html>
  * Ninja stars
  * <http://allninjagear.com/content/images/thumbs/0000468_deadly-wave-ninja-throwing-star.jpeg>
  * Dagger
  * <http://www.toledosword.com/im/SZ990753TS_s.jpg>



Outfits:

**Normal Outfit:**

<http://st.gde-fon.com/wallpapers_original/434069_devushka_kimono_luna_noch_cvety_flejta_muzykalnyj_1680x1050_www.Gde-Fon.com.jpg>

<https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/36/fd/88/36fd88a944f333aa908ff98e525d8e44.jpg>

**Fancy/Party Outfit:**

<https://c1.staticflickr.com/9/8449/8060679543_d41b17fe1f.jpg> (imagine it’s blue)

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/66991113185354410/>

<http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/33200000/Kimono-Anime-Girl-msyugioh123-33217659-1400-990.jpg>

<http://s200.photobucket.com/user/Shyadow/media/Anime%20Pics/anime-5-1.jpg.html>

<http://www.ebay.com/itm/China-Kimono-Lilac-Fairy-Girls-Purple-Green-Dress-Cosplay-Custom-Made-HanFu-/251251430843>

[http://www.ebay.com/itm/China-Kimono-Lilac-Fairy-Girls-Purple-Green-Dress-Cosplay-Custom-Made-HanFu/251547857582?_trksid=p2047675.c100005.m1851&_trkparms=aid%3D222007%26algo%3DSIC.MBE%26ao%3D1%26asc%3D20131003132420%26meid%3D60c24d908be348b88be20c97eefcb7c1%26pid%3D100005%26rk%3D1%26rkt%3D5%26sd%3D251251430843](http://www.ebay.com/itm/China-Kimono-Lilac-Fairy-Girls-Purple-Green-Dress-Cosplay-Custom-Made-HanFu/251547857582?_trksid=p2047675.c100005.m1851&_trkparms=aid%3D222007%26algo%3DSIC.MBE%26ao%3D1%26asc%3D20131003132420%26meid%3D60c24d908be348b88be20c97eefcb7c1%26pid%3D100005%26rk%3D1%26rkt%3D5%26sd%3D251251430843)

<http://data.whicdn.com/images/187399161/superthumb.jpg>

<http://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/aZAAAOxyCSRSEGC0/s-l300.jpg>

<http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1457903875_3/Chinese-Traditional-Costume-Clothes-Fairy-Silk-Hanfu-Tang-Suit-Dynasty-Show-Zheng-Women-Cosplay-Dress-14.jpg>

<https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/52/e6/f7/52e6f76da6737e0bb99236654f598e42.jpg>

**Fighting Outfit:**

<https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-qprvlOveTIc/VYNb8ENLHhI/AAAAAAAAl1Q/OaoXwk6BByw/w800-h800/Anime-girl-with-black-hair-and-blue-eyes-7.jpg>

<http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3266/3207814310_f8912949c0_m.jpg>

<http://s199.photobucket.com/user/SeeNoReasonToSmile/media/anime_kimono_fav2.jpg.html>

<http://img10.deviantart.net/85e5/i/2014/162/a/e/kimono_girl_43_by_nunnallyrey-d7lzsac.png>

**Sleeping Outfit:**

<http://www.finechineseclothing.com/BACKEND/Resource/ProductPic/420_680/1117_1.jpg>

<https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/54/af/5b/54af5ba2cfb903902b6224cb17128bf2.jpg>

 

<https://www.withfriendship.com/images/g/31010/Han_Chinese_clothing-image.jpg>

<https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/46/91/79/469179f4a43e18229e11c3a915521d18.jpg>

 


	2. Prologue

“Otousan, are you ready to go?” Shuurei asked. “Hai.” Shouka answered putting on his cloak. “Seiran, are you ready?” Shuurei asked. “Hai, Ojousama.” Seiran answered putting on his cloak. “Ensei, are you ready to go?” Shuurei asked. “Hai, Little Lady.” Ensei answered putting on his cloak. “Come on!” Shuurei said as she ran outside wearing her cloak. Just when she opened the door Ran Shuuei, Lei Kouyuu and the Emperor. “SHUUREI!!” Ryuuki shouted running towards Shuurei, and all she did was move aside making him fall to the ground. “Go home Ryuuki! I’m going out today.” Shuurei said. “Ahh, Shuurei-dono, where are you going?” Shuuei asked. “I’m going with otousan and Seiran to Kouchou-neesan’s place to pick her up and then we’re going to meet someone very important to me.” Shuurei answered excitedly. “Someone very important? Who is it?!” Ryuuki asked. “None of your business.” “Would you mind if we tagged along?” Shuuei asked. “I guess not as long as you don’t make a scene.” Shuurei answered. “Then let’s go ojousama. Kouchou-san is waiting.” Seiran said. “Oh right. Let’s go.” Shuurei said.

**~Timeskip~**

“Kouchou-neesan!” Shuurei said running towards her and pulling Kouchou into a hug. “Ah, you’re finally here. And you brought Ran shogun, Kouyuu-sama and the Emperor with you too.” “Hai, are you ready to go?” “I’m always ready to go.” Kouchou put on her cloak and they started to walk to their destination.

**~Timeskip~**

“Where are we going exactly?” Kouyuu asked. “To a special someone’s house.” Seiran answered. They kept walking until they were infront of a very big resident, infront of the resident were a couple of guards patrolling, “Shuurei-sama, Kouchou-sama, Seiran-sama, Shouka-sama, Ensei-sama! Welcome!” The guards greeted bowing. “I see you’ve brought friends. The masters and mistress are waiting for you at the garden.” The guards said before opening. “Thank you.”

The guards opened the door and the 3 (Shuuei, Kouyuu and Ryuuki) gasped at the sight. The resident was amazing, it was gigantic and there were koi ponds and plants and trees and flowers and it was just, beautiful. They were walking and looking at the view of the estate when they heard music, they followed the music when they suddenly stopped.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meeting

‘Where’s the music coming from?’ the 3 men wondered as they followed the Kou family, Ensei and Kouchou. Suddenly they came upon a pavilion where a girl with long white hair wearing a blue kimono with pink outlines and flowers decorating the kimono play the koto with her eyes closed as her fingers danced on the strings and around her were many young men all of different ages, the youngest being 9 and the oldest being around 45. They laid around the girl playing the koto with their eyes closed with smiles on their faces listening to her playing.

Suddenly, their eyes snapped open when Ryuuki stepped on a branch, they group jumped up holding with weapons ranging from katanas, knives, swords, bow and arrow etc… all crowding around the girl with a strong protective looks on their faces, but soon their protective looks and lowered their weapons when they saw Shuurei, Kouchou, Ensei, Seiran and Shouka.

On the other hand, the others barely had time to react when the young men jumped up aiming their weapons at them, Ryuuki was frozen with fear, Kouyuu and Shuuei barely had time to react, Seiran and Ensei stood in front of Kouchou, Shuurei and Shouka, who had calming looks on their face.

“Guys, calm down!” said the girl and the men and boys relaxed and sat back down some smiling, some scowling and some pokerfaced. The girl stood up walking over to the group and pulling them into a hug, “It’s been so long, you stopped coming over and I thought you got angry at me.” Said the girl hugging Shuurei then to Kouchou then Seiran then Ensei and then Shouka. “We weren’t angry, I sent a letter to you telling you where we were.” Shuurei said. “No you didn’t, I didn’t get anything. All the letters go throug- -” the girl said before something clicked in her mind. “Aniue~!” She hissed. “Uh-oh.” The boys said. “How could you?!” She shouted and pulled out a knife and threw it at her brother which he dodge **_just_** in time. “I’m sorry~!” he shouted hiding behind an older man.

“Ano…” Shuuei spoke up. The girl turned around and saw him, Ryuuki and Kouyuu. “Oh, you brought visitors. Sorry about that.” “It’s not a problem.” Kouyuu said. “Well, introduce yourselves.” She said.

“I’m Ran Shuuei, the 4th son of the Ran family.”

“I’m Li Kouyuu, the adopted son of Kou Reishin.”

“I’m Shi Ryuuki, the Emperor.”

 “Nice to meet you all. Don’t expect my family and I to bow down to you because you are the Emperor, Ryuuki.” The girl said with a stern look on her face looking at Ryuuki shocking a lot of them, while Kouchou just smirked.

“I’m Yuuta Tsuki, the older twin of the Tsuki Family. I’m 45 years old.”

“I’m Yuuma Tsuki, the younger twin of the Tsuki Family. I’m also 45 years old.”

 “I’m Yuu Tsuki, the oldest twin of the Tsuki Family, I’m the oldest of the family. I’m 29 years old.”

 “I’m Tsubasa Tsuki, the younger twin of the Tsuki Family, I’m the second oldest of the family. I’m 29 years old.”

“I’m Takuma Tsuki, the 3rd son of the Tsuki Family, I’m the third oldest of the family. I’m 28 years old.”

 “I’m Takeshi Tsuki, the 4th son of the Tsuki Family, I’m the fourth oldest of the family. I’m 27 years old.”

“I’m Takehiko Tsuki, the 5th son of the Tsuki Family, I’m the fifth oldest of the family. I’m 26 years old.”

“I’m Takashi Tsuki, the 6th son of the Tsuki Family, I’m the sixth oldest of the family. I’m 25 years old.”

“I’m Shin Tsuki, the 7th son of the Tsuki Family. I’m the seventh oldest of the family. I’m 24 years old.”

“I’m Ryuu Tsuki, the 8th son of the Tsuki Family. I’m the eight oldest of the family. I’m 23 years old.”

“I’m Ryouichi Tsuki, the 9th son of the Tsuki Family. I’m the ninth oldest of the family. I’m 22 years old.”

“I’m Ren Tsuki, the 10th son of the Tsuki Family. I’m the tenth oldest of the family. I’m 21 years old.”

“I’m Makoto Tsuki, the 11th son of the Tsuki Family. I’m the eleventh oldest of the family. I’m 20 years old.”

“I’m Tsukiyo Tsuki, the only daughter of the Tsuki family. I have an older twin other who passed away a couple of years ago. I’m the younger twin, and only female twin. I’m the twelfth youngest of the family. I’m 19 years old. ”

“I’m Kiyoshi, the 13th son of the Tsuki Family. I’m the eleventh youngest of the family. I’m 18 years old.”

“I’m Kaito, the 14th son of the Tsuki Family. I’m the tenth youngest of the family. I’m’ 17 years old.”

“I’m Hiroshi, the 15th son of the Tsuki Family. I’m the ninth youngest of the family. I’m 16 years old.”

“I’m Hayate, the 16th son of the Tsuki Family. I’m the eight youngest of the family. I’m 15 years old.”

“I’m Daisuke, the 17th son of the Tsuki Family. I’m the seventh youngest of the family. I’m 14 years old.”

“I’m Daiki, the 18th son of the Tsuki Family. I’m the sixth youngest of the family. I’m 13 years old.”

 “I’m Arata, the 19th son of the Tsuki Family. I’m the fifth youngest of the family. I’m 12 years old.”

 “I’m Aoi, the 20th son of the Tsuki Family. I’m the fourth youngest of the family. I’m 11 years old.”

“I’m Mitsukini, the 21st son of the Tsuki Family. I’m the third youngest of the family. I’m 10 years old.”

“I’m Hiroyuki, the 22nd son of the Tsuki Family. I’m the second youngest of the family and the older twin. I’m 9 years old.”

“I’m Atsushi, the 23rd son of the Tsuki Family. I’m the youngest of the family and the youngest twin. I’m 9 years old.”

“Wow.” The 3 muttered. “Um, where are your parents?” Ryuuki asked. “You know, sometimes it’s best not to ask those sorts of questions.” Tsubasa said. “Oh…I’m sorry.” Ryuuki said looking down. “Don’t scare him aniue.” Tsukiyo said. “It’s okay, you were just curious. Our parents passed away 9 years ago.” Tsukiyo answered. “And your twin?” “My twin passed away 4 years ago.” Tsukiyo answered. “Any more insensitive questions?” Kaito asked irritated glaring at him. “N-No.” Ryuuki answered scared. “Let’s go inside. It’s getting cold.” Shouka said. Everyone agreed and followed them inside.

 


End file.
